combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
RPG-7
The RPG-7, R'ocket '''P'ropelled 'G'renade - '''7, is an Explosive weapon that is capable of firing highly explosive grenades that are shaped like rockets. It is known to be the second explosive Primary Weapon added into the game after the LAW. Overview This weapon was released in the 10-14-09 patch with a rank requirement of Sergeant First Class II. It costs 900 GP to purchase for one day, 100 GP more expensive than the LAW, its predecessor. The RPG-7 does 5 more damage than the LAW and has a bigger blast radius. An indirect shot by an RPG will result in the same (if not more) damage taken if shot directly with a LAW. Like the LAW, it currently has no NX or supply case variants, nor can it be fitted with any attachments. Upon its release, the RPG-7 was extremely effective in killing any Infected, especially newly Infected players since it did 150+ damage indirectly and 200+ directly. However, recent patches have greatly weakened the power of the RPG-7 against them, though they are still extremely useful. Like the LAW's weak points, it is not an ideal weapon against Snipers, nor is it an easy weapon to use even with its high damage. Because it cannot be outfitted with a scope, it is pretty terrible to aim with at long distance combat. It also can leave players extremely vulnerable, easily exposing their cover. As of which, other players can easily pick them off from afar in a safe distance, which is one of the best offensive tactics to take down the rocket-toting soldiers. The rocket-grenades are very similar to the LAW's light rocket; it is definitely not a close-quarters weapon. It is pretty bulky, users can blow themselves up pretty easily from aiming just a bit off. The radius is actually amazingly large, with the height if the explosion even farther than the horizontal distance. This means that if you shoot a vertical wall, the explosion will shoot opposite of the wall toward the shooter farther than from the sides, so it is terrible in CQC. Like the specialist weapon, the M32, panicked players will shoot right in front of themselves in these situations, causing both the death of the target and the user. Despite the drawbacks, the RPG-7 is an extremely popular weapon. For a long time, it was the subject of many gamers before it was released. Many users wanted a new, stronger variant of the LAW; so when Nexon released the RPG, plenty of players were overjoyed. It can be seen in all kinds of maps or gameplay, due to its effectiveness nearly anywhere. There are infamous incidents where rocket-happy players equip the RPG-7, as well as the LAW. With both shoulder-launched weapons, these players entered rooms and created massive chaos, while earning easy kills, simply switching between the two weapons to achieve rapid fire while the other reloads. However, it also draws criticism from players as well. Some users note it as "overpowered", easily killing players with no effort or skill at all. Former LAW critics now found a new victim upon the RPG-7's release. From time-to-time, people call the RPG the "Noob Tube" as well, even though the weapons bear no physical resemblance. Strong points of hatred include: Ease of aim (The RPG can hurt/kill anyone within the general area of the enemy player or players), ease of kill (incredibly high damage), and a wide blast radius. Strategies Many players like to camp with the RPG and wait for another player to wander into their line of sight. This works well when not in close combat. A popular place to do this is in the top of the Alpha side of the cross-spawn vent in Overdose. A player will wait, shoot, then retreat to pull out another gun to finish off the severely injured enemy player. Another despised tactic is to switch between the RPG and LAW while they reload, making it possible to fire 2 shots quickly, thus making it extremely easy to get massive amounts of kills in one life. Another way it is used, typically by more skilled players, involves having an RPG and an assault rifle, shooting the RPG (hopefully avoiding self-inflicted damage), then quickly drawing the assault rifle to finish off the enemy player. This works well in Junk Flea and other small, open maps. Also another favorite camping spot with the RPG is behind the map in Grave Digger (as shown below) where they can avoid taking damage from themselves and severely injure the player coming through the door. This also works well if there is another player with the RPG camper able to finish off or injure the player before the RPG camper fire the RPG. If you want, you make take all explosives (i.e. law in primary, rpg in backpack "a" etc), call yourself a demolitions expert, and start blowing up infected. NOT IN CABIN FEVER. Trivia *Just like the LAW, many players dislike the use of this launcher. Often, players will call you a variety of names just because you have/use one. **RPG noob **LAW noob (despite not using a LAW) **Noob tuber **Noob *This weapon first appeared in the Combat Arms Teaser, but with the release of Fireteam, players can encounter enemy bots wearing white shemaghs with RPG-7s on their backs. *This weapon is extremely effective against infected (especially viral infected) due to the lowering of their HP in the new Quarantine regen. This works best if all the shots land right at the same infected. Couple this with a M69HE Frag and you might be able to take down a Host. *As with all Explosive Projectiles, the rockets can be shot down with a well-placed shot(s). Players with slower computers may have less luck due to lag and off-timing. *Unlike the LAW, which makes a slight "air-sucking" sound when launched, the RPG-7 makes a "propulsion" sound. *The RPG projectile is reported to actually take a slightly curved path. After recent tests, it has been proven that the RPG does have the capability to take a curved trajectory. *The RPG also has been used often by players who play Quarantine. It's an effective Infected killer as it deals more damage than the LAW and bypasses the Infected's resistance to bullets. *The RPG is capable of producing many Accolades with a well placed shot. *Aim for the floor near the enemies in open spaces because if you miss, the rocket would keep going, and the explosion would NOT kill the target, leaving you defenseless. *Both the LAW and RPG-7 have scopes/sights on them, but they cannot be used. *The RPG-7 should have a blackish-blue rocket tracer instead of the orange one in CA. *The explosive projectile shot out of the RPG-7 is not actually a green warhead. Due to the laziness of the developers, it is the same explosive projectile that the LAW and M136 Rocket Launcher share. Media 300px|center| WingZeroKai's video of the RPG's firing curve. Category:Explosive Projectiles Category:Primary Category:Weapons